Unspoken
by orchidlove123
Summary: Friends. It's funny how, just a few months ago, that word meant nothing to me. Now, it's everything. (Sequel to Unexpected, title changed from 'Decisions')
1. Unspoken

**Hey guys, I'm back. This time, it's not Unexpected...but a little something I call**

**Unspoken.**

**QOTC: How many reviews can we get for this? Can we beat Unexpected's score?**

**I think, that if I reach 25 comments, I will have a little competition, in which you write. :D**

**If you are new to this, I **_**highly suggest**_** that you read Unexpected! The first chappies of that story may not be the best, but keep reading, it gets a lot better.**

**Well, here goes. The first chappie of Unspoken.**

Jason's POV

I walked down the road I had chosen, relaxing a little. I soon reached the house, and to my surprise, Brooke wasn't there.

_Maybe I actually beat her._

I waited for about five minutes until I got worried. Thankfully, she showed up, hurriedly walking up the driveway, her knuckles white from clenching her book.

"Brooke, are you ok?" I asked, moving towards her. Her stormy blue eyes looked at the ground, fear crystallizing the irises. I thought I could see her jaw tremble a little.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just need to...to think." She whispered, heading up to the door and straight into the house. Something was up. I tightened my grip on the bags and followed her into the house.

"Hey Jase, hey Brooke, how was...are you guys ok?" Ian questioned. He must have gotten back from dropping of Tia and Jerome.

"Yeah, we're fine." I stated clearly setting the bags on the counter and dashing up the stairs after Brooke.

"Brooke, wait-" She ran into her room and closed the door. I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall. What had just happened?

I stepped up to her door and knocked.

"Please open the door." I whispered. Thankfully, she cracked it open wide enough so could just fit through. I closed it behind me when I walked in. She was sitting on her bed, now, her knees tucked into her chest. She was rocking back and forth.

"What's wrong?" I murmured, sitting down next to her. She looked up at me, worry creasing her face. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I ran my fingers through her hair as she cried a little into my shoulder.

"He...he's coming back...he said he wants…" She hugged me tighter.

"Who? what does he want, Brooke? You can tell me." I smiled, trying to reassure her.

"J-Josh. He w-wants revenge."

Josh? Revenge?

No. It can't be.

"Jason? You know what that means, right?" She asked, sitting up a little straighter. When I didn't respond, she gave me an answer.

"He wants to kill. It's either gonna be me, or you."

"I won't let him, I promise. I swear. He won't touch you, he can't hurt you, he won't, I won't let him." I warned, trying to hold back my own fear. What if I couldn't protect Brooke?

No, I won't let myself think like that, I won't. I can't. I embraced Brooke tightly, and kissed her. She kissed me back, her arms snaking around my neck.

"Promise me you'll stay safe?" She whispered. I nodded and held her and kissed her again.

"Brooke, some words are better left Unspoken...but the ones that say _I love you_ never will be."

**Well, I know it was short, but it's a start. How did you guys like it? So remember to follow, favorite, and leave a review! 25 reviews and there will be the contest, where you write a little something for Unspoken. If you win, then it's featured in the story!**

**Alrighty, Orchid out!**


	2. C Chord

**Orchid here, reporting for duty! And here with the next chappie for Unspoken!**

**QOTC: What's your all-time favorite sport, if you had to choose one? Mine is college football. I also really like horse riding.**

**Remember your 25 comment competition!**

Josh's POV

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Cody says, glaring at me. Oh God. I just can't take him seriously with those bangs.

"You look ridiculous."

"I do not!"

"Look, we're going to steal something. You'll stick out like neon lights in a dark parking lot."

"If it's a dark parking lot, then the neon lights aren't on, right?"

"You know what I mean," I say, frustrated.

Cody had agreed to help me get the gem. I just hadn't exactly told him about the whole 'killing' part. He said he needed the money, and he didn't tell me why, but he would do anything to do it. So hopefully, that 'anything' can include murder.

"Fine, but I don't necessarily have any black clothes." Cody muttered, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"I have some you can borrow. But for now, let's go to a bar or something and figure out our plan." I growled, walking down the street.

"When are we gonna do it?" He inquired, shaking his blue bangs off his face.

"Not now. We have to wait. Let fear creep into her mind, the longer the wait, the more terrified she is."

Brooke's POV

I lifted my thumb slightly off the page to let the thin paper flip. My eyes scanned the black text, letting the words soak in. The book was really good so far. I was so focused that I didn't notice Kate walk into the room.

"Hey Brooke. What's up?" She chided as she plopped on the bed.

"Nothin' much. Just reading." I replied, my eyes still glued to the page. It had been a day since I ran into Josh on the trail. I was feeling better about it, ever since Jason said not to think about it.

I do my best to clear my thoughts of that.

"So, Alize picked out her dress. Wanna see it?" She smirked. I nodded and put down the book then scooted over next to her. She brought it up on her phone, and it was a picture of Alize in the dress at the store.

Her dress was a smooth, silk-looking high-low that had a left strap on the shoulder and none on the right. All of its features were smooth and outlined her curves. Crystal gems were placed gently along the waistline, only making it look more stunning. It was so different from Tia's, but no dress outweighed the other in beauty.

"Isn't it amazing?" She mumbled, a smile on her face.

"Yeah…" I breathed, staring at it.

"Hey, who do you think will be married next?" Kate asked, catching me by surprise.

"I, uh… I dunno. Maybe you? Or Sam? Maybe Rachel." I wondered, looking at the ceiling.

"Nah, I think it's gonna be you." She giggled. I was startled by that news, and I was sure that my face had turned red, for I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Hehe...no. We only met 6 months ago. And Jason…"I trailed off in my thoughts. No one has ever wanted to marry me, so why would Jason?

"Jason what?" She prompted.

"Jason wouldn't want to marry me." I murmured, picking up my book again.

"I wouldn't be too sure…" She smiled, standing up and walking out of the room. I took my phone off the desk and went on to it, which I actually don't do a lot. I went to pictures and looked at the most recent one.

It was from when Jason and I were at Minecon, and he was hugging me. It must have been before...Josh and the rest happened.

I turned off my phone and tossed it on the bed. I picked the book, but couldn't focus on it. My mind was wandering, thinking about Jason, and marriage.

Jason wouldn't marry me. But we wouldn't date our whole lives...so that means…

He would just break up with me.

"_I wouldn't be too sure…" _Kate's voice rang in my head.

What if there was a chance that Jason would propose?

"Hey Brooke," Sky's voice came through the door, "don't you have piano lessons in 5 minutes?"

Oh, shoot.

"Yes! I gotta go!" I screamed, suddenly realizing. I grabbed my bag and slipped on my sweater and sprinted out the door.

"Why in such a rush?" Jason called after me.

"I'm late for piano!" I fretted, dashing down the stairs and grabbing the keys to the car.

I drove down the road as fast as I could, until I finally reached Andrew's neighborhood. I parked the car in the driveway and jogged up the front door and knocked.

"Oh, hello Brooke. How are you?" The mom asked. I smiled, but I was out of breath.

"G-good, thanks." I panted, making the woman laugh.

"Well, come on in. I'll get you some water."

…

"Ms. Brooke, I'm so happy, I can do a C chord with both hands now!" Andrew squealed. He must have had a growth spurt, because he was getting bigger.

I remember that the first time he reached his C chord, I got in a car crash.

That was probably the best day of my life.


	3. Bruceman and Batwayne 2

**Herro! You ready for the next chappie?**

**QOTC: What's your favorite TV show? I really like Adventure Time and all the Animal Planet shows.**

**I really hope we get these comments back up, soon… (Ew, I'm complaining again! *slaps myself*)**

**Did you know, that I have written a total of almost 5 chappies today? That's crazy, I know. Be proud of meh! I'm not posting them all, though, so when you read this, it will be past that day!**

Jason's POV

Ty and Jerome are giving me ideas. I'm dating Brooke, now, and I would never break up with her. I wonder, sometimes, if Brooke would ever break up with me. I hope not.

I wanna ask her to marry me, but I'm not sure if she's ready for marriage. I know I am, but I don't want to scare her, or force her into things.

"Hey Jason, are you ok?" Kate asked me, staring at me.

'Yeah. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing."

"That's impossible, the human mind is always thinking, even in sleep." She stated, sassy as usual.

"Well, why do you care?"

"Because I think I know, and I wanna know if my guess is right." She joked, running a hand through her hair. I sighed.

"Well, what were you thinking about, Kate? I'll tell you if you're right."

"Brooke."

"Nope." I lied.

"I think you're lying."

"Pfft, whaaat?"

"Oh, c'mon Jason, your ears are red. They always do that when you're lying." She laughed, standing up and walking away. I reached up and felt my ears.

Sure enough, they were heated.

"Dangit…" I muttered.

About 10 minutes later, Brooke came sprinting down the stairs, a wild look on her face.

"Why in such a rush?" I called after her. She said something back, but all I could get was 'piano.'

I decided to go to my room and think about it. When should I propose to Brooke? Should I talk to her about it? I know I can't do it now; there are already two weddings that just happened, or are about to.

It would be a big Decision to ask Brooke to marry me. I'm pretty sure it's the right decision, just not...yet.

…

"Movie night!" Mitch's voice echoed through the house. Everyone was home (except for Tia and Jerome), so we all went to the living room where Mitch and Sam were waiting, holding a movie in their hand.

"What movie?" Ian asked, rubbing his 'beard' (more like a trace of a beard).

"Bruceman, and Batwayne."

"Oh Gawd help us."

We all sat down on the couch, and Brooke sat next to me. It wasn't the same Batman we had watched a few months ago, but a different one.

Mitch popped in the DVD and turned the lights down. As the movie dragged on, Brooke leaned into mean, and soon her head was on my chest. I started to play with her hair a little.

"I'm the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now." Batman stated the famous line, his voice low. It almost sounded like he was gargling marbles.

"All I hear is 'Arrarrrhgrahgrrhgr.'" Sky voiced my thoughts, making us break into laughter. Its funny how, in this group of teens, we laugh at the sad and serious parts. I'm not sure that's normal, but in this house, it sure is.

I found myself dozing off, as Brooke was already asleep on my chest. My eyelids got heavy, and right before I was about to slip into peaceful darkness, a tap on the shoulder woke me up.

It was Kate, of course. She was winking and trying not to laugh to hard. As I looked around, I realized that everyone was asleep except for me and Kate.

"You do good, Jason, you do good." She whispered. I just shook my head and closed my eyes again.

I'm pretty sure that Kate turned off the movie, because there were no more disturbances that night until morning.

...

"Jase?" I woke to hear Brooke's sweet voice. I opened my eyes to see her looking up at me.

"Mhhm..." I mumbled, yawning. She sat up straight, and I only then noticed the yellow rays of sunlight that pierced the windows.

"I think everyone fell asleep last night," she whispered, looking around. I nodded, smirking a little. "So what should we do?"

"Sleep," I responded, rubbing my shoulder. She rolled her eyes playfully and laid back down on my chest. I started to play with her hair, braiding it a little.

"You know how to braid?" she questioned, looking surprised. It was cute, how her head was tilted to the side so that her hair covered part of her face.

"I have two little girl cousins, and they made sure I learned," I joked. She laughed a little before the silence ensued again. It wasn't an awkward silence, but more of a peaceful one. I looked out the window. There was snow on the tree outside, and the morning sunlight was penetrating it, making it sparkle like thousands of little diamonds.

The braid in Brooke's hair grew slowly longer. "Are you going to be done any time soon?"

"No. You're my prisoner until I finish braiding."

She twisted around, staring at me, looking almost... scared?

"I'm just kidding!" I said hurriedly. Brooke relaxed, falling back against my chest. I finish the braid and wrap my arm around her waist. "But I'd like to keep you here, if you don't mind."

"I don't," she murmurs. "I liked your plan, anyway."

"Sleep?"

"Sleep."

…

"So, Ty, the wedding is next week, right?" Mitch asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah. We wanted to have it soon, but not so close after Tia and Jerome's. And they will be home next Monday, so the wedding will probably be Friday or Saturday, so that we all have a little R&amp;R time."

"R&amp;R?" Sam looked at him, confusion etched on her face.

"Rest and Relaxation."

"Oh…"

We all sat at the table, figuring things out for their wedding. So far we had figured out that they wanted it at the park where the fall festival was. That was where they had met, actually. It was kind of a cute little story. We had been playing with a football, then Ty threw it, and it hit her in the side of the head.

Ty, of course fell in love, and as an apology, he offered to get her a Starbucks. After that, they began to date. And so on.

"Well, it all sounds good to me." Alize stated, smiling a little.

"Yeah…" I echoed. I couldn't stop thinking about Brooke.

Josh's POV  
"So you've already kidnapped this girl a couple times, right?" Cody inquired, leaning in closer. He was still wearing his 'colorful' clothes

"Yeah. So we can't do that again." I affirmed, staring at the ground in deep thought.

"Well, what then? It's not like you can do anything else."

"We have to do something else!" I growled, glaring daggers at Cody. He rolled his eyes. He, other than Josh and Cynthia, was one of the first people I met who wasn't always intimidated by me.

Interesting.

"Well, I guess you could hurt someone close to her. Like, use it as a trap."

My gaze softened and turned to confusion.

"...wait, what?"

"You can kidnap someone who means a lot to her. Use them as bait to drag her in. Tell her that you'll only let that person go if you can get the gem, or else you will...idk, shoot them. Simple." Cody shrugged his shoulders while I looked at him in amazement.

"You just...came up with that?" I asked, dumbfounded. He nodded his head, and upon seeing my expression, laughed a little.

"Well, that's a great plan, but who do we kidnap? All her family is dead, and it's too dangerous to take one of her friends. I'm not sure if there's anyone else."

"She's a loner, eh?"

"Yeah. She somehow managed to get a boyfriend and some roommates, though." I snickered. We sat at the table, thinking for a few minutes.

Who does she care about? Is there anything that she does that could lead me to someone?

"What if I didn't kidnap someone, but instead, a group of people? Give her more of a reason to come…" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah, that's smart," Cody agreed, rubbing that back of his neck, "We should try and think of at least one person tonight."

"Well...there was this guy I ran into at the bar…"


	4. Would it Last

**Hey, welcome back to...I just typed 'Unexpected'.**

**Face palm moment.**

**QOTC: What do you want to be when you grow up? Or if you already 'grew up', then what was your life-long dream as a kid? I wanna be a teacher and an author...but I'm not good enough to be an author. Oh well! Teacher it is!**

**And, you know, ya'll are lucky because I am having so much inspiration right now. That's why there are so many chappies lately.**

Brooke's POV

I eagerly flipped the page, ready to see what was next.

"What?! That can't be it!" I shouted in frustration. It was such a cliffhanger for a book with no sequel. Groaning, I set the now-completed book on the bed table and walked out of the room. Jason caught me by surprise by hugging me as soon as I left the doorway.

"Hey!" I squealed, looking up at him. He smiled mischievously and let me go. "Wanna do something?"

"What's this 'something'?"

"How about a walk?" He suggested, taking my hand and spinning me around. I think I blushed a little.

"Sure, I guess. I finished my book, so there's nothing else to do," I smiled, squeezing his hand, "but where?"

"The trail? We could sit on that bench again. Watch the sunset." He offered, starting to walk down the stairs.

"Ok…" I mumbled. It was also the trail that Nikki got killed, but I think I would be ok, as long as I was with him. I already had my sweater and shoes on, so while I waited for Jason.

…

We walked, hand in hand, down the street, heading towards our destination. The snow was thicker, now, covering the entire ground, so that when we reached the trail, each step was a crunch. Wetness seeped into my boots, but I didn't really mind. The trees and bushes were now bare, their brown, stiff branches stretching out into the crisp air.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Jason asked as we climbed up the small hill. I didn't answer. Do I?

"I don't know…" I murmured, looking at the snow-covered ground.

"A lot." He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. We finally reached the bench and sat down, drawing in the last bits of orange sunlight.

Jason still had his arm around me, and, ever so slowly, he kissed me gently on the cheek. His lips were frigid, sending chills down my spine.

"When I say a lot, I mean it." I blushed. My face was already red from the icy wind, but there was now a new-found heat.

"I love you, too." I whispered, placing a light, frozen kiss on his cheek. He fully embraced me, and I hugged him back.

Jason's POV

I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying the warmth and love. I couldn't stop thinking about marriage. Maybe I should ask her.

"So, Brooke...what do you think about marriage? I mean, since you know, Tia and Jerome and Ty and Alize..." I added quickly, hoping it didn't sound like I thought it did, because then a topic would come up that I wasn't ready for.

"Um...I d-don't know. No one has ever r-really liked me." She stuttered, looking at me, kind of scared.

_I like you._

"I'm not sure about marriage, I mean," She looked down at our joined hands, "would this last?" She breathed, her breath shaky.

"Of course...unless you didn't want to be with me."

Moments of frosty silence passed before she said anything.

"I want to be with you...but I'm not sure about anything serious, yet. I feel too young." She admitted, wrapping her arms around my neck. I kissed her deeply, and she kissed back.

"I would wait a thousand years, for you." I assured her when we broke the kiss. She smiled and starting to hum a familiar tune.

"_I have died everyday, waiting for you,_" she sang softly into the winter air, the icy breeze carrying her voice, "_darling don't, be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years…_"

"_I'll love you for a thousand more…_" I continued her song. She looked at me, startled.

"You ...sing?"

"It's a talent that I don't tend to show much."

"Oh. You should, you're pretty good."

"Really? ...Thanks."

**Sorry it was short. But that's all that I want in this chappie…**


	5. Tosh is a Princess

**Woo! Sorry that last one was shorter. It was just better that it ended there.**

**QOTC: You guys still gonna do these? I hope so.**

**I really have nothing to say except to enjoy the chappie. There will be another AN at the bottom.**

Tosh's POV

I laid back on my bed, limbs splayed out across the comforter.

I hadn't felt much other than pain the last few days.

I really liked Brooke, and I wish Jason didn't exist.

He kinda ruined everything.

Sitting up, I looked over at the clock. It was past noon, so I decided to go and get some food.

"Honey, have you had any lunch?" My mom called from her office. She was usually in there. She and my dad were divorced, so to keep the family money up, she worked. I have a younger sister, too. Her name is McKenna, and she's about 12.

"No, I'm going to make some. I'll make something for Maka, too." I replied, jogging down the stairs. McKenna was on the computer, writing, as usual. She loves to write on this place called "Fanfiction". I don't' really get it.

"You still call me Maka?" She giggled, still staring at the computer screen.

"Since when have I stopped?" I joked, making her laugh. I pulled out some bread, peanut butter, and jelly and started on the sandwich.

I acted happy around friends and family, but was always a little torn down inside. I knew that Brooke wouldn't want to date me, now that she has Jason. I guess I just have to let it go.

"Let it go, Tosh, let her go." I whispered to myself, apparently able for McKenna to hear.

"LET IT GOOOO, LET IT GOOOOO! CAN'T HOLD IT BA-"

"STAAAAAHHHHHHP!"

…

"Here's your sandwich, Queen Elsa." I teased, handing her the plate.

"Why thank you, Princess Anna."

"I'm no princess!"

"Fine, then you can be...Hans."

"Isn't he the bad guy?"

"Yup."

"Seriously?!" I groaned, walking away. I held my sandwich in my hand and made my way back upstairs to my bedroom. I ran into my mom on the way.

"Hey, Tosh. How have you been doing?" She asked, leaning against the wall. Her eyes had bags under them, probably from working so much.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mom, you should get some rest..." I sighed, hugging her.

"I'm sorry that I've been working so much. Thank you for keeping yourself and your sister happy, it really means a lot to me. You are such a great older brother." She smiled, indents appearing in her cheeks. I smiled back.

"No problem, mom." I reassured, hugging her. After that I went back to my room and pulled out my phone. I had an idea, actually.

I felt like I needed to clear things up with Brooke. I need to apologize.

Maybe, then, we could be friends.

I dialed in her number, and shakily pressed call. It rang a while before she answered

"Hello?" Her voice came through, manipulated a little by the phone.

"Hey Brooke, it's Tosh...I just wanted to say I'm really sorry, and that II should have never done that. I know that you and Jason are together, so I should never had tried to kiss you. It was all my fault, what had happened. I'm so sorry." I mumbled, my chest tight.

"It's ok, Tosh. I forgive you. Just...don't try it again...ok?" She said a little cautiously. I could imagine her blue eyes big and wide.

"I won't promise. Do you think that...we could be friends?" I stuttered nervously, pacing around the room.

"Yeah, let's be friends. But nothing...more. Right?"

"Right."

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thanks, Brooke. It means a lot to forgive me after what I did. I hope you know, that if you ever need anything, I can help out."

"Same." She stated. There as an awkward moment of silence, before I heard someone laughing in the background.

"Well, I better go…" She murmured.

"Yeah, me too. See ya later maybe."

"Yup."

And the call ended.

"OhhthatwasthetoughestthingeverIdon'tthingI'lleverbeabletodoitagain." I breathed, slumping against the wall.

I hope that she meant we could actually be friends.

_I_ mean it, that's for sure.

Jay's POV

"Hey Jay, what's up? Wanna help me fill up the dog bowls with water?" Cynthia chided, coming over to me. I smiled and nodded, trying to hide my worry.

Apparently it didn't work.

"Are you ok? You look kind of depressed." She worried, stepping closer to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. water bowls, right?"

"Mhhm."

It was a lie. No, I wasn't fine, ever since Josh came up to me the other day. I can't believe that he's gonna try again. It was hard to say no to him, to leave him, after how long we have been best friends.

I followed Cyn over to the hose and helped her with the hose. My thoughts, however, would not stop nagging the idea of Josh never coming back, only making my head hurt.

I stumbled a little, some of the water splashing out of the bowl.

"Jay, are you sure you're ok?" Cynthia's voice quavered. I nodded my head, regaining my balance and fixing the hose. I shook my head and tried to focus on the clear, gleaming stream of water.

I felt a light touch on my shoulder, and turned around to see Cyn.

"The bucket's almost full, about to spill over, silly." She teased, taking the hose from my hands. I laughed a little nervously, before I heard the familiar bell ring.

"Looks like it's time to go, Cyn. See ya tomorrow?"

"Yes, you will, because I work here. Why wouldn't I be here?" She chided, her red-brown hair flowing off her shoulders.

"Alright, alright. Talk to you then!" I smiled, walking back to the front gate where the other parolees were meeting. Every evening at six (when we are working at the animal shelter), the guard blows a whistle, and we meet at the front gate where we get on a bus and drive back to our cells.

**Yeah...sorry! I didn't finish this, and it's short. This took so long to write. I suck and I'm a horrible person, I know. But you see, this is my last week of stu(dying) for FINALS, so I'm freaking out because I'm confused lol. Sorry guys, but I'll see you after final(breath)s!**


	6. Mario Master

**Heya there...it's orchid. I'm so sorry for not updating for ages. I hate myself for it and wasting so much time, I seriously do. I need to make two, HUGE shout outs. Nafia7 and TheRealDigiGal…..Nafia for making a shout out to me in her story, and then both of them for being there for me through rough times and helping with my chapters. Love ya doods!**

**QOTC: Does anyone even read the A/Ns? If you do, comment "Frosted Roses."**

**Also, if any of you are fans of the book Warriors, I am starting a one-shot series (this is still my main focus) in that section. It's called 'Pawsteps.' Go check it out!**

Tia's POV

_"Ryan please, don't do this!" I pleaded, gasping as his foot connected with my shoulder._

_"Why? I'm enjoying it," he sneered, coming at me again. I struggled to get up and run, but, like every time I saw him, I only gained more swollen blue bruises and cuts._

_I cried out in pain and tried to breathe as he gripped my collar and held me above him, and I could see the ferocity in his green eyes._

_"Looks like that is going to be your last breath, Tia baby."_

"Tia, Tia! Wake up, it's just a dream!" Jerome's voice brought me out of my nightmares. Sweat stained my shirt and face, the salt soaking into my skin.

"Tia, are you ok? What happened?" Jerome whispered, smoothing my hair and laying me back down. I closed my eyes as I relived the portion of my life that I'd been trying to forget for years.

Ryan was cruel, and I was wrong to ever fall in love with him. He fell in love with me, but I was sucked into his trap, completely unknowing of what he actually wanted. Every night in high school, he'd dragged me to his apartment, and tortured me just a little more than the last time. I felt a rush of pain go through my body as memories came flooding back, and I whimpered a little. Jerome's strong arms wrapped around me tightly, holding me in a way that was nothing like Ryan. Ryan had never really cared.

"Hey, hey, shh, it's going to be ok, I promise. You can tell me if you like, maybe I can help," he murmured, his lips stirring my hair.

"Jerome… I d-don't…"

"Let me help you, Tia, please," he begged, pulling me closer.

And then everything came out.

…

"So, you have had lots of dreams about him, recently?"

"Well, nightmares, not dreams. And it's also...memories. Even though my sister told the police and they arrested him, I feel like he's...haunting me. I haven't even thought about him for a couple years…"

"Well, you know that you're safe, right?"

"Mhhm."

"Good." Jerome smiled and kissed my cheek. His smiled helped me relax, and I soon let sleep overwhelm me.

Brooke's POV

My eyes scanned the pages quickly, longing for more adventure. I had picked up a new book that Kate suggested, called _Warriors_. So far, it was great.

Eventually, I decided that six chapters was enough for one morning, then slipped in the bookmark as I set it down on the desk. Rolling out of bed sleepily, I went downstairs to see who was awake. Still lost in thought about Firepaw and his new Clan, I bumped into something.

"Oh, sorry! I should have looked where I was going," Tia's voice sounded. I looked to my right to see her there, smiling apologetically.

"No, it's fine. It's either my fault or Kate's. She recommended a book, and…" I let my voice trail off and shrugged. Tia laughed.

"I know the feeling," she smiled.

"Yeah," I grin. "Hey… d'ya wanna help me make some breakfast?"

"Sure…," she responded slowly, a faraway look in her eyes. Was something wrong?

I shrugged it off and followed her into the kitchen. She got out some pancake mix and started on that, while I got out some bacon. I started up the heat and placed in the bacon, which started to sizzle and pop. I flinched as one of the strips popped and hit my nose. It stung for half a second, then left.

"So, how did you sleep?" I asked Tia. She jolted upright, and a look of fear flashed in her eyes, but disappeared.

"Fine...what about you?" she asked shakily. This made me all the more worried.

"Tia, is something wrong? You can tell me," I whispered urgently. She shook her head and smiled.

"Just had a bad dream, but everything is fine," she mumbled, looking back down at the pancake mix. I put a hand on her shoulder, making her turn back around.

"Hey, you… you've always been there for me...and I want you to know that I'll always be there for you," I said, hoping I'd reassured her. She hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"Ow!" Tia squeaked as some bacon popped at her. We laughed a little before returning to cooking.

Soon enough, the rest of our housemates had come down, lured by the scent of bacon and pancakes.

"Hey, thanks for makin' breakfast...Brooke, is that turkey bacon, or pig bacon?" Sky yawned, getting plates out of the wood cabinets for everyone.

"Um...real bacon," I glanced up at him questionably, "why do you ask?"

"So, is real bacon pig bacon, or turkey bacon? 'cause if it's pig bacon…" He trailed off, scratching his head.

"It's pig bacon, I think, but why? What's so bad about it?"

"Jeffrey! NOOOO!" Jason screamed, sprinting down the stairs. He ran up next to the pan and looked inside at the sizzling bacon.

"W-what?" I stepped back a little, unsure of what on earth was happening.

"You….you're cooking Jeffrey…," he mumbled sadly. Sky came up and whispered in my ear, "Jeffrey is his pet pig in Minecraft." With a side glance at Jason he added, "He's a little attached."

"Ok…." I whispered back. I couldn't tell if he was faking it, or was actually upset. I decided on telling him it was turkey bacon, instead of finding out what happened when we ate the bacon while he knew it was 'Jeffrey.'

"Hey, Jason, it's no 's just...turkey bacon that looks like pig bacon! Yeah!" I awkwardly laughed, hoping he bought it. Apparently he did, because his face brightened up.

"Awesome!" he gushed, going over to help Sky set up the table.

I looked at Tia unsurely, but she just shook her head and giggled. Turning back to the "turkey" bacon, I finished cooking it, then served it out. I sat down next to Jason, who turned my way and lightly kissed my cheek. I think I blushed, because I felt heat flood my face, and Kate giggled a little.

…

"Thanks for breakfast guys!" Mitch exclaimed, clearing his plate and taking it over to the sink. Soon enough, everyone had finished eating, and then they were all standing around the table, wondering what to do next.

"We could go take Sky for another haircut."

"No!" Sky screamed as everyone laughed.

"There's only one thing better than torturing Sky. Anyone up for Mariokart?" Ty asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I am, but that's only for four players, and Ty, in case you haven't noticed...there's twelve of us," Rachel pointed out, gesturing to everyone with her hand.

"Then we do it tournament style! Follow the Mario Master!" he declared, running to the gaming console.

"Dear me. I do believe he's finally lost it," Sam sighed dryly. "Let's go!"


	7. Rachel Wins

**Time for chappie 7…**

**QOTC: New Year's resolution? :D I don't really have one. I'm just sittin' here, watchin' football/Rose Parade, eating Julekake (Swedish Christmas bread). Also, a little disclaimer, the song is not mine, its from Hungergames. I does not own it.  
**

**Welp, happy New Years! **

Josh's POV  
"Josh, do you know anyone else who we could kidnap? I mean, just Tosh isn't gonna work." Cody groaned, sitting down in an ancient-looking wooden chair. It creaked beneath his weight, and for a second I thought it was gonna break.

"No, I don't. But I will. And I don't want to start our plan anytime soon."

"What? Why?"

"I want Brooke to forget. To forget about me, and what I said. And then, when she has finally forgotten….I scar her all over again." I sneered. Cody looked at me questionably, but shrugged his shoulders and stood up to head over to the fridge. Cody had let me live in his apartment. We had found out that we were very similar, except the only difference was that he wanted money, not revenge.

Don't get me wrong, I also really want the money.

"We're out of food...I'll run to the store." Cody stated, grabbing the car keys. I nodded my head and watched him go out to the garage.

As much as Cody was like me, he would not be able to replace Jay. Jay had been my best friend for as long as I can remember...and losing him was harder than it seemed.

I didn't know much about Cody, except that he had no siblings and his parents had dropped him off at an orphanage when he was born. Once, he told me that he had a girlfriend, but I knew nothing much from that. I stood up and walked over to the mirror and looked in.

What do I see?

_A criminal_, A voice whispered in the back of my head. I shook my head and rid of the thoughts, and distracted myself with the couple of picture frames on the desk below the mirror. One was of him with his old dog, who had passed away a couple months ago. Another was him with a girl, one that I recognized. Her long, night black hair was dyed green at the tips, and she had her arms around Cody's neck.

"You've got to be kidding me….crap, this is bad, this is really, really bad…."I muttered to myself. I hadn't told Cody about Dawn and Radha yet, and he was glad.

Apparently, Cody was dating Radha.

Sam's POV

"_Are you, are you, coming to the tree? They strung up a man, they say who murdered three…_" Rachel sang, hanging up her clothes. I shook my head, the dirty blonde hair whirling around my face.

"Will you stop singing that? Ever since you saw the movie, you haven't stopped!" I groaned frustratedly. She smirked at me, then turned back to her clothes.

"_Strange things did happen here, no str_-"

"NO. BAD RACHEL. BAAAAD."

"_If we met, at midni_-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"...Fine."

I laughed in my triumph, while Rachel sat there and pouted. "You can never beat me in battle, and you know that. Right Rachel?" I joked, trying to be serious.

"What?! I beat you in Smash Bros once!"

"Pfft, once."

"Shaddap. I'm going to go take a shower." She fake-growled, trying to sound mean. It didn't work.

I just smiled and finished hanging up my own clothes, grabbing the plastic hangers and slipping on the cloth. "_Are you, are you, coming to the tree? They_-dangit, Rachel, you got it stuck in my head!"

"I win!"

?'s POV

I walked with the two guards, who both had a grip on my arms. My wrists were cold from the freezing metal that encased them.

"C'mon, hurry up." One guard growled, yanking at my chains. I didn't say anything, as usual. I hadn't really said anything for six years, actually.

Finally, we reached the courtroom, where they sat me down on the bench.

After much talking and signing papers, the big statement came.

"Ryan Sadrun, you are now free to go, as long as you uphold the Law."

Now, to find my Tia baby…

**Yup. A short chappie and a cliffy for your New Years.**


	8. Cars

**Heya, so uh, I still feel bad about not updating a lot. I'm so sorry. And also, even though this story is better than Unexpected, it's getting less reviews. What's up with that? If you are reviewing, I thank you. I know, I sound really selfish.**

**QOTC: Do you guys want any fluff chappies? If so, in the comments, write who you want the fluff to be about. I'll use that to make a chappie.**

**Ok, so also, there is a little part that I kinda got 'inspired' by Nafia7Ate9...(hint: derp)**

Jerome's POV

I sat on the edge of the bed, my fingers fumbling with the gold band. The ring was simple, just a gold band with a thin pattern etched onto it. Tia had picked the perfect ring for me, just like I had for her. Tia's wedding ring was a gold band with a diamond, cornered by two little amethyst jewels.

The metal was warm now, thanks to my hands, and I slipped it back on my ring finger.

"JEROME, HALP!" Someone shouted outside his door. I stood up and swung open the door to see a helpless Sky tackling Ian.

"Jay-rooooome! Are you gonna play wrestle with us? It's super fun!"

Oh, shiz.

"JEROME, GET HIM OFF ME! WHAT ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR?!"

"Jay-rome, maybe we can make something afterwards, in the kitchen, muffins, pancakes….or, I know, CAKE!" Ian exclaimed, flailing his arms, trying to free himself of Sky's wait. I scanned the floor for the lost glasses, eventually on his hands and knees, groping for the shades.

"HIS DERPNESS IS GETTING TOO STRONG!" Sky screamed, losing control of derp Ssundee.

I still did not speak, fearing that Ian would choose to jump on me instead. Finally, my fingers felt the plastic rim of the sunglasses, and I looked down exasperatedly to see them. "Ian, hold still!"

"I don't want to!"

"You WILL!" I yelled back, shoving the shades onto the blue-eyed derp Ian's face. He sat back for a moment, dazed, before shaking his head and realizing.

"Oh…heheh…whoops?"

…

"Ian, do you agree to the terms written in front of you?" I sated, handing him the crumpled piece of paper written in terrible handwriting.

Ian's eyes scanned the paper, and he mumbled them to himself, before looking up at us.

"So, according to this paper, the next time I derp out- you guys have the liberty to lock me in my room?" he questioned miserably.

Sky and I nodded firmly.

"Ok…..fine." He groaned, taking the pen and 'signing' (more like putting a few lines) the paper. Sky and I smiled, and took the paper and ripped it up in pieces.

"What?!"

"I just felt like ripping paper." Sky shrugged, a smirk crossing his face.

Dawn's POV

"I think we should get Cheerios." I stated, holding the yellow box of cereal.

"No, Chocolate Chex is better." Kat countered, throwing me a glare.

"Cheerios."

"Chex!"

"Cheerios!"

"Frosted Flakes!" Came a husky voice. I watch with an angry glance as a familiar face came up behind Kat and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Cody." She smiled, giggling. I still don't understand how my rough-and-tough friend gets all swoony around her boyfriend. I scowled as I put the Cheerios in the shopping cart. I made sure _not_ to put in any Frosted Flakes.

"Hey babe. So, what are you guys doin' this weekend?" He shrugged, filling his own shopping cart with a box of Frosted Flakes.

"Oh, nothing much. What about you?"

"Just hanging out with my new buddy. He lives with me now."

"Cool, do I know him?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, what's hi-"

"COME'ON KAT, LETS GO GET SOME ICE CREAM. I UH, UH, HAVE TO CLEAN THE FRIDGE LET'S GO CHECK OUT. BYE CODY!" I shouted irritatedly, grabbing Kat and the cart and tugging them out towards check out. I turned back around and glared at Cody at the last sight of him. Once we finished paying and headed out to the car, Kat turned on me with a fiery anger in her green gaze.

"What was that for?!"

I shrugged my shoulders without a word and finished putting the groceries in the trunk.

"Dawn, I'm talking to you!" She shouted angrily when we got in the car.

'OH, so you're my mom now?"

"No! I just-"

"You know I don't like that kid! He looks like a drug dealer, or like he's supposed to be in prison, but you're too thick headed and swoony to see it!" I screamed, starting the ignition.

"At least I HAVE a boyfriend! He's a lot nicer than you!"

Now, _that_ hurt.

"At least I'm not wasting my time with someone who could kill me one day."

"Cody wouldn't kill me, he would never hurt me!"

The argument carried on, and I was driving down the freeway.

"Usually a best friend respects their friend's choices, Dawn!" she screamed at me. I took my eyes off the road and looked at her.

"Kat, I'm just trying to save your butt, but you won't listen!I don-"

"LOOK OUT!" Kat screamed in panic, and I swerved the car to the right. I barely missed a major car crash, but still had a small dent on the front bumper.** (A/N: dejavu, anyone?)**

The airbags deployed, and I immediately put an arm in front of my face, hoping to dampen the worst of the impact. My blonde hair flung in front of me blinding me for the moment. My arm didn't protect me enough, and I felt the bang of the white airbag.

"Dawn?! Dawn!"

…

"Ma'am, ma'am, can you hear me?" A firm voice echoed in my head. My eyes stayed open, revealing a blur of red and blue lights. I looked up into the unfamiliar face in front of me, but let them close again.

"Ma'am, if you can hear me, nod your head."

Slowly and painfully, I nodded.

"Okay. You got in a car accident and hit your head, and also broke your right arm. We are going to bring you to the hospital now." The voice stated. Suddenly, I was lifted up, and I yelped in pain. Slowly, I was lowered back down. I was on a stretcher.

Sire, will she be ok?!" a frantic feminine whisper hit her ear.

"Yes Ms., she will be fine."

"Kat!" I breathed, my voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Dawn, it's gonna be ok, you'll be fine. I promise."

"W-what…..happened?" I questioned, forcing my eyes open. Kat's grass green eyes were staring directly back at mine.

"We were fighting, and got in this car crash. The person was really nice, though. He said it was his fault. Oh, his name is Tosh, by the way."

Car crash. My fault. Tosh.

Crap, this is all my fault. And now I have to go apologize to this guy named 'Tosh', and probably pay for his car damage.

**I'm in the library right now. So, I'm just felt like writing, so I finished this chappie and posted it. Boom.**


	9. Yee-Haw

**HAI! OK SO UM  
Yeah…..I am literally so so so so so sorry….one month of grounded turned into four months of banned from fanfiction…..I'm so sorry. I went through a lot of changes lately, and a lot of guilt of not touching fanfiction. Hey, I didn't even tell my other story (Pawsteps) that I would be gone….heh oopssss…**

**Yeah I'm really sorry. But I'm telling you that I just spent the last 7 hours going over Unexpected, Unspoken, rewriting things, writing new chapters, etc., etc. Anyways, what matters is that I'm back now! Hoorayyyy!**

**QOTC: What's your favorite restaurant? I personally like **_**Bruski's**_**. No, I do not drink the beer, only eat their burgers.**

_PLEASE READ! →_** Okay, so I made a change in the phrase, its at the bottom of chapter 1, and I really think you should read it.**

**Also, I need to make a shout out to Naf1a7ate9. She has been such a huge help to me in writing my stories. Her stories were some of my favorites, and I shared them with many of my friends. Nafia, you are such an amazing and awesome writer, and I know you will be famous one day :D I will miss you dearly and hope we can still talk sometimes. Loovve yaaaa :D 3 3 3**

"Alrighty ya'll, see you youngsters in just a few skippity days!" Jason quipped in his mock-western accent.

"That's not how cowboys talk, Janson." Sky deadpanned, trying (and failing) to hide his snorty laughs.

Jason just tipped his frayed straw hat and smirked, "Does it look like I be given' a cow dung?"

I sighed, still slightly giggling, and looked towards Jason. "You better not talk like that the whole car ride."

The curly brown-haired boy looked at me with mischief glistening in his eye. I watched with caution as he reached into his bad for something else.

A moment later, he pulled out an identical (and just as old-looking) straw hat. He placed it on top of my dirty blonde hair, which was twisted into a side braid, and stood back.

"I had an extra one fer ya, missy."

I slapped my forehead.

I think I left a mark….

"Well, we best be on our way," Jason turned to face the rest of the group, and then back towards me and the door, "GERD BAI!" Jason grasped my hand and pulled us out to the garage.

"Don't forget the wedding is the day you get back!" We heard them fade out.

We were driving over to Texas to stay with Jason's parents for about a week. He said they were excited to meet me, ever since he told them about me over the phone.

"I can't wait to show you the land. We have a few horses, some chickens, a couple sheep and cows, and Jeffrey!"

"Ah, yes, I've been waiting to meet Jeffrey." I laughed, looking out the window. We were almost to the freeway now. I leaned my head back against the seat, "How long is the drive again?"

"About 15 hours. We're stopping near the border tonight at a hotel. You can sleep right now, if you want." He explained, rubbing my shoulder but still keeping one hand on the wheel and eyes on the road.

"Maybe later." I smiled, leaning in to his touch. Our conversation continued, gradually getting littler and smaller. Eventually, I felt my eyelids getting heavy and attention drifting away.

"Goodnight, Brooke."

Tosh's POV

I sat down in the waiting room, bouncing my knee up and down in anticipation. Makenna sat next to me, facing the other way and talking to our new acquaintance, Kat.

I can't believe I got in a car crash, broke a girls arm, got her hurt, could have hurt Maka, and maybe hurt Kat. I don't even know these two girls, but I could have hurt them. And now I have to pay for car damage.

"Heya guys. I'm ALIIIIIIIVVE!" A girl stepped, out, raising the one arm available to her. Her face was cleaned up, so there was no blood, obvious bruises or cuts, or any road dirt.

She was beautiful.

"Eeeeyyy, Daaawwn!" Kat stood up, racing over to hug her friend. I noticed Dawn flinch a little from bruises that probably engraved her arms and sides. They sat back down and started talking. Only then did I notice Makenna staring at me with a mischievous grin.

"What?"

"Yooouuu liiike her!" She whispered into my ear. I instantly felt my face grow red.

"No I don't! I just met her, and crashed her car in the process!"

"Kat told me she's single."

"Shaddap!" I glared at her, making her hide her laugh. I turned back to see Dawn standing in front of me.

"Oh, um, h-hey...erm...sorry for crashing your car…" I stuttered awkwardly. I saw her blush.

Did she just blush? I think she blushed. Omigawsh she blushed.

"It's no problem, I wasn't paying attention to the road. Tosh, right?"

"Mhhm. And Dawn?"

"Yerp. Hey, do you wanna um...go eat something?"

OH CRAP SHE BLUSHED AGAIN.

"Sure. How about we all go to Chili's?"

"Sounds great!"

"Awesome! I'll give you a ride...since my car is working….yeah…" I breathed. She giggled a little, and I blushed.

"DAAAAAWWWWWW." Kat and Makenna cooed from behind us.

"SHUT. UP!"

**Yes, it was short, but I'm in a time crunch right now. There will be more soon. I hope you all enjoyed it after the long wait, lol. Sorry guys. Baii!**

**One last thing, I deleted the last chappie because it was just AN. If anything in the story is messed up, please let me know, it was very confusing to fix all this lol.  
**


	10. Texas

**Hai dere! So there's an A/N at the bottom about the contest. You can all thank K for that.**

**QOTC: Star Wars or Star Trek? I love both, but I choose Star Wars...kind of the noglastic favor of that one.**

Brooke's POV

I looked out the dusty glass window, gazing across the endless brown and green fields. I rolled it down and took a whiff of the fresh air, closing my eyes and embracing the smell of grass. There a houses and barns that were always a couple miles apart.

"There's the house!" Jason exclaimed. I followed his pointing finger to a nice house coming up on the left side of the road. I smiled, and then noticed the older couple standing in the driveway, waving at our car. I think I shrunk down a little in the seat, because the car suddenly became larger.

I need to stop being so shy.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and I slowly brought myself back up. I looked at Jason, who gave me an encouraging glance.

"What if they don't like me?" I mumbled.

He laughed a little before responding, "they will, I'm of sure of it."

I smiled a little to reassure him, but I still had my inward doubts.

I slid back down in the seat again, resting my head on my knees.

"Why are you down there again?"

"It's comfortable."

The car slowed and pulled into a driveway, and I quickly pulled myself up and tried to push down stray frizzes on my head.

Jason hopped out of the car, and came around to help me get out. We left our small suitcases in the trunk and headed to the front door.

The pathway was made of smooth pieces of brown stone, bordered by colorful flowers, luscious green plants, and succulents. The door looked to be a dark oak , and it had a nice design etched into the wood. Jason reached forward and rapped his knuckles on the wood; we heard footsteps coming towards us. The door swung open wide, revealing a woman's face.

"Jason, you're here! We missed you so much! And you must be Brooke, hm? We have heard so much about you!" she chided, reaching forwards to embrace us. Dimples shown through her sun-worn skin, and wisps of white hair tied up in a small, twisted bun. Thin pink lips curled up in joy, and her wrinkled hands grabbed ours and brought us inside.

A man-one who looked very much like Jason- stood up from a rocking chair and came over to hug Jason. The father and son embraced, and soon he took me by the arm and hugged me too.

"Brooke, this is my mom and dad. Mom and dad, this is Brooke." Jason smiled, putting a hand on my back. I reached to shake hands, they hugged me again instead.

"It's so nice to meet you." I said shyly. They repeated it, and showed us into the kitchen where food was waiting.

"I'm so glad you're here," Jason whispered into my ear. A rose tint covered my cheeks.

~Later that night~

I helped Jason pull out the two small suitcases from the trunk and went back inside. He showed me to the guest room and sat down onto the nice, autumn-colored blankets next to me.

"They like you a lot, Brooke. You know that, right?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"Well if you don't, you'll learn that soon. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to help me collect some eggs tomorrow, and maybe milk the cows. Then we could make breakfast." He explained, rubbing his head.

"Sounds great. What time should I wake up?" I inquired. He grinned and stood up.

"I'll wake ya up. Until then, good night. I love you." He planted a kiss on my head and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"I love you, too." I whispered gently, looking at the ground.

Jason's parents were very nice and kind, and extremely sweet. His dad almost reminded me of my own, and his mom was like mine too-well, as much I can remember of her. I was pretty sure Mrs. Stokes liked me, but I still don't about Mr. Stokes. Jason, however, seemed convinced that they both loved me, and that was a nice little encouragement.

I'm just gonna focus on the positives.

I undid my suitcase and got ready for bed, then climbed into the chilling but comfy sheets. I stared up at the dark ceiling with my mind spinning, until I began to drift into sleep.

Jason's POV

I walked back downstairs to the kitchen where I poured myself a glass of water. My mom came down soon after me. She had a few more wrinkles since I visited her last, and her brown-grey hair turning white. Still her blue eyes shone with life, her smile matching the energy.

"You're so grown up, Jason." she warmed, getting a glass for herself.

"I know, I feel _so _old." I joked, running a hand through my curly chocolate hair.

"Oh now don't you start."

"Alright, alright. But I am turning twenty soon."

"True, true."

Moments of peaceful silence passed between us, but I was just glad to be home. And tomorrow, I could visit Jeffrey, along with the other animals. I couldn't wait to-

"I really like Brooke, you know. How long have you two been together?" My mom broke my train of thought, starting a new course.

"Umm….at least a year and a half, maybe longer?" I hadn't really kept track.

"Ah. Well, she's very nice."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm pretty tired now, so I'm going to go up to bed. Goodnight, Jason. I'm glad you're back." She smiled, setting her glass in the sink and heading upstairs. I groaned and leaned back against the counter. My mom is so...weird. I mean I love her, but she can be weird when it comes to me and relationships. Is every parent like that, or just mine?

**Yeah...that took a week to pull out of my brain. I know what I want to do but I have no idea to write it...blagh! Dat be tough to write.**

**Anywhooo, sorry for being a little distracted- you see, I am moving to a different country, and there is a lot of stress in that, plus school, plus friends, plus my cat is dying….um...he's 13, and his name is Peabody. I have known him almost my whole life. My other cat, Piper, is turning 19 and is still more alive than ever, lol.**

**ERMKAY, so enough about my life, and on to the contest! *jumping up and down***

**Here is the point:**

**You all get to write a chappie for Unspoken!**

**It can be long or short, sad, happy, funny, etc. There are four rules:**

**Characters are to stay in character. Jason cannot suddenly become a murderer, and more stuff like that.**

**It cannot continue the storyline, if you know what I mean. It is a shtuff.**

**You cannot introduce new main characters. It can take place where you want, they can do whatever you want, etc, etc. **

**NO LEMONS OR ANYTHING LIKE DAT.**

**The ways to send me your story: either by PMing me, or posting it in the Minecraft section of Fanfiction and sending me a PM to let me know.**

**I will choose the three stories I think best, and post them here on Unspoken. I will give you all full credit. And one more thing: If you are the first, you get to make an OC for the story. If you are second, you get to make that OC's pet. And third, you get to have internet cookies from me! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**So write your story, send it to me, and first, second, and third get these prizes and to be posted on this story! _The deadline to send me your chappie is _**_April 20th_**_!_  
**

**I will continue to post chappie for Unspoken until I have the three stories I chose.**

**:D :D**

**baiiii!**


	11. Flames

_**PAY ATTENTION YA'LLS**_

**The New deadline for the chappie is April 34th! Okay? Okay! Enjoy! Thanks to Real for the prompt that got me started! And also the energy drink I found in the cupboard!**

**Well, um...I was about to write, but I just found this epic Zelda art…..hehehehehe ART TIME**

***an hour later***

**OK**

**I GIVE UP**

**IM DONE**

**SCREW YOU LINK**

**ACTUALLY NO JK I LOVE YOU**

**OK HERE WE GO**

Jay's POV

"Hey! Come back!"  
"Good luck catching that one, James! He's a fasty!" Paul called after me, laughing as I sped off to catch the runaway terrier.

I groaned, and, after about five minutes of chase, finally caught up.

"Ha! I got you, Patches!" I panted, scooping up the panting dog. Breathing heavily, I brought him back over to his crate.  
"You're pretty fast, man." My friend chuckled, running a hand through his extremely curly hair.

"Thanks." I grunted, smirking a bit. We walked back to where the other parolees were meeting before getting back on the bus. I waved at Cyn through the window, and Paul punched my arm a bit. I felt heat run to my cheeks, and I punched him back.

"Hey! No violence!" One of the guards warned, walking by us. His name was Logan- he tended to be of the meaner kind. He took advantage of his power.

"It was just a friendly nudge, man. Chill." Paul stated.

"You dare back talk me?!" He shouted. THe whole bus's attention was on us now. The three other guards stiffened, gripping their weapons.

"Yeah, dad."

"That's it! No dinner for you!" Mr. Logan screamed, furious. Paul rose to his feet, making the small, skinny, middle-aged man shrink back.

"Sir, sit down, or we will engage!" Another guard screamed, taking a step forward.

Paul didn't sit down.

"Paul, we don't want to get in anymore trouble. You're sentence is almost over- we can't make it worse." I whispered into his ear urgently, grabbing his elbow. I saw his tense muscles relax, and he sat back down.

"Sorry." He muttered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"There. That's what I'm talking about, brat. Don't you dare disrespect me again, or else. And you can't do anything about it." Logan sneered, leaning in close to Paul. He wasn't loud enough for the other guards to hear him.

"You shouldn't have said that…" I warned quietly. As if on cue, Paul rammed his fist into the guard's face. He shrieked and ducked, and the bus of parolees cheered. Guards grabbed their guns and started shouted, causing the rioters to sit down. I saw Logan, and his nose was bleeding, and it looked pretty broken.

Paul came in for another swing, but I stood up and grabbed his arm, "Paul! You need to stop!"

He looked at me furiously before realization hit is chocolate eyes. He opened them wide before sitting down.

"I'm in huge trouble, aren't I?" He whispered desperately to me. I blinked sorrowfully.

One guard helped Logan up, who stared daggers at Paul. THe other two came and grabbed Paul by the arms. They heaved him to his feet, his head hanging down in shame.

"Sir, it wasn't his fault. Mr. Logan whispered something-" I started, but was silenced by the guard. Paul looked at me and smirked a little in thanks, but let himself be dragged to the front of the bus.

It wasn't long before we got back to the prison. Sure enough, Paul did not show up for dinner, or breakfast the next morning. No one said it, but everyone knew he was in the solitary cell- where he would be for three days.

"Hey! Jay! What happened to Paul?" Eric asked, coming over to me. He didn't parole at the shelter, so he had only heard the gossip. I explained about the idiot guard and how Paul lost his temper as we got a our meal and sat down.

"Wow. That's a doozy."

"Don't use that word, please. It bugs me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it just...does."

"...doozy."

"Eric!"

Dawn's POV

Whenever I saw Kat and Cody being all weird together, it truly disturbed me. A lot. But then I saw Tosh, and something in me tweaked. I think I...like him. I didn't want to be all swoony and stuff like Kat, but I still wanted to be with him.

"Whatcha think 'bout?" Kat's said in a sing-song voice, coming up behind me. I groaned and shifted my arm, trying to not meet her eyes.

"Tooooosssshhhhh?" she slurred, pinching my shoulder.

"Shut up, at least I'm not like you and Cody."

"Hey! What's wrong with us?"

Us. Why did she use the word 'us'? That's a terrible word. ...or is it? No, Dawn, Us is a bad word.

"I'm going to go pick up dinner. I'll see you later." I muttered, standing up and grabbing the car keys and heading out to the garage.

"By the way, I gave him your number!" Kat called after me. I froze.

"You_ what_?!" I blurted, spinning around. She smiled and twirled a piece of her ebony hair, causing the green strands to spiral into the black.

"I told him you were single then handed him your number."

"Kat, I'm goin-"

Her phone started ringing.

"I bet you it's him!" she squealed, putting a teasing smirk on her face. I glared at her before pulling out my phone. Unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered shakily.

"Hey, is this Dawn?"

"Yes...who is this?"

"It's me, Tosh. I was wondering...if you-uh, um...wanted to go to dinner tonight? S-sorry for the late notice. I totally understand if you can't." He stammered quickly, his voice muffle by the phone.  
"Umm...sure. I didn't have any plans. W-where do you want to go?" I responded shyly while Kat danced in the background.

"Chili's sound good? I'll pick you up."

"Sounds great," I smiled, joy creeping into my mind, "My address is…"

…

"How's your arm?" Tosh inquired, motioning to the cast.

"It's better. I necessarily use it though." I smiled, trying to lighten the awkwardness. He laughed a little before the silence ensued again.

"Dawn...listen, I know I j-just met you, but...I r-really like you." he stuttered. I felt heat run to my cheeks.

"I...I like you too."

Jason's POV

My lungs screamed, causing my eyes to fly open. I sat up, coughing. It felt like there was acid being poured down my throat. I was shirtless, so I grabbed the nearest piece of clothing and covered my mouth and nose. It barely lightened the burn.

The whole house seemed to glow, and when I opened the door, I embers drifted everywhere and orange flames licked up the walls. A charcoal cloud of smoke filled the house, making it even harder to breathe.

Fire. The house was on fire.

Fear overwhelmed me and mixed with the heat, and I felt sweat cluster on my skin. A searing pain hit my side where the scar was, and I saw that a small flame had reached it. I shrieked and smacked it, extinguishing the spark.

"Help! Someone, please, help!" a scream sounded the air, muffle by the smoke.

Brooke.

I ran towards the guest room, dodging falling furniture and fires. I tore open the door, only to see a fire-filled room. Brooke was in the middle of the room on the bed, her stormy blue eyes reflecting the bright flames.

"Brooke!" I called, bringing her attention to me.

"Jason!" she cried, standing up. She looked around for somewhere to jump to, but there was none.

"Help!" another voice echoed down the hallway. he recognized it to be his mom's. He peered out the hallway to see if she or his dad was there. They weren't.

A high yelp came from Brooke, and as Jason spun around he saw that the fire had crawled onto the bed, backing her into the farthest corner of the wall.

More screams came from down the hall.

"No, no! Brooke! Mom! Dad!" I cried, not sure what to do or who to save. I collapsed on the floor, my knees burning, screaming in pain and fear.

"Jason, Jason! Wake up, it's just a nightmare! You're okay!"

I shot up in my bed, screaming. I looked around me. My Brooke was sitting next to me, her face portraying worry and fret.

They were ok.

The house was normal, and dark, and the clock read 3:02AM. There wasn't smoke, flames, or anything.

"Jason, are you ok?!" Brooke panicked, putting her hands on my shoulders. My bare chest was laden with sweat.

"Jason…?"

I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her neck.

"You're safe." I murmured into her ear, feeling a couple tears spill down my cheeks. She shakily hugged me back.

"Your parents are deep sleepers. You screamed pretty loud." she smiled wearily, pulling back. I held her hands in mine.

"I did?"

"Yes...what were you dreaming about?"

Fire. Panic. Pain. Screams. Choices.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Alright. You're okay though, right?"

"Mhhm. Thanks to you." I grinned, pulling her down to lay next to me. I think she stiffened a little bit before relaxing a bit. I ran a hand through her hair, and once she fell asleep, I let my eyes close, too.

**So um, that inspiration hit, and I have more coming. However, school is back from break, here and ready to attack me, along with my english teacher, drama, homework, and stress. But yeah, baiiiiiii! :D :D**


	12. Never Trust Him

**That really awkward moment when you just realized that April 34th isn't a real day.**

**thank you real for telling me i would have never realized**

**so um**

**its NEW and FINAL deadline is **_May 10_**!**

**The only person who has turned anything in is Radradha...i don't think anyone else is turning anything else in…..sigh. Oh well. I tried,.**

**Anyways, here is a **_WARNING_**: This chappie has a small part (I will let you know when it starts and ends) that is...like, well it isn't smut, I PROMISE! Basically, there is a part where a guy attempts to force himself on the girl, but the girl runs away, so nothing happens, just mentions of it. **

Cody's POV

I rubbed my two fingers together, dropping in the last pinch of into the heated pot. It immediately sank into the boiling water, eventually reaching the softened pasta at the bottom.

"Gee, you're cooking fancy. What's it tonight?" Josh asked, staring into the pot.

"Kat's coming over, so I need you gone." I smirked, earning a role of his eyes.

'Wasn't gonna be here anyways- I'm going to meet my sister at a restaurant out of town. I'm leaving in about five minutes."

"Well as long as you're not here. I don't really care where you are. What time are you coming back?"

"Umm...probably a little past midnight."

"Good." I finished, stirring the spaghetti. Josh went back upstairs and came back with his car keys, then left. I looked at the ticking clock, reading 7:43. I was supposed to pick her up at 8:00. I turned off the heated stove and raced out to the car, grabbing the keys on the way.

Tia's POV

"Tia, should I wear my hair down, in a braid, or in a bun?" Alize asked, messing with her wavy, red locks. It was nearly down to the base of her back. I closed my eyes and pictured the three styles.

"Braid."

"Side, French, Dutch, or fish style?"

"Umm...French or Dutch."

"French it is!" she chided, starting to test it out. I laughed a little before standing up to help her, smoothing out little bumps and frizzes. Brooke and Jason were supposed to be back in two days.

"You are such a cute little fuzz ball, aren't you?" Kate cooed as she walked through the door, holding the ten month old Coal in her arms. Brooke had asked her to take care of the young cat- he was no longer a kitten, but almost full grown.

"Hey!," she squeaked as the cat hopped out of her arms and scampered out the door. "I don't think he likes me…"

"A no durr." Sam responded sarcastically, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. She slouched down in her chair.

"Food is needed here," Rachel sighed, standing up, "I'm going to get a pizza and bring it back."

Kat's POV

"Hey babe." Cody smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Hey," I replied with a smile. He took me out to his car and opened the door for me, letting me sit down.

"I made Italian- your favorite." He stated warmly, brushing his blue bangs out of the way.

"Aww, you're so sweet."

We arrived at his house, where he lead me to the kitchen table and began to serve food.

"I made it the way you like it, with turkey meatballs." He smiled, sitting down next to me.

"Thanks."

He pecked my cheek with a kiss before we were silenced by the magicalness of food. We flashed quick smiles at each other, making funny faces and weird looks.

"So Dawn still doesn't like me, huh?" He asked, staring at his pasta.

"In all honesty…not at all. She thinks I get all swoony around you and that you are just a jerk." I hissed, stabbing my fork into the spaghetti.

"Hey, it's okay. Everyone has there own opinions. She may not like me now, but I'm sure I can convince her too." He soothed, rubbing a hand on my back.

"Yeah. She just has to warm up to you." I thought aloud, feeling myself relax a bit.

_**This is where it starts**_

"Hey, I want to show you something. Follow me- I'll take care of dishes later." He smirked, taking my hand and leading me upstairs. His grip was warm and gentle, but strong, too.

It was dark upstairs, and he took me into his room. There, he turned around and kissed me. I kissed him back, and I felt his hands wrap around my waist. We held the kiss for a while, before breaking apart for air. His warm, chocolate eyes were swirling with love, and...something else.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed back as his lips licked the bottom of mine. I did not give entrance. Something cushy hit my back- his bed.

"Cody-" I gasped, trying to resist. He only murmured. I recognized the passion in his eyes to be lust.

"Cody!" I shouted angrily as he pushed me down. His lips moved down to my neck. This was not okay, this was not okay.

I kicked my knee into his groin, causing his to groan and step back. I took the chance and ran out the door and downstairs.

"Kat, wait!" I heard him call. I kept running out the front door and down the street.

Dawn was right, she was always right. I should never had trusted him. Never.

_**It ended. Cody just tried to make a move on Kat, and she ditched. K ya'lls good now**_

When I believed I was far enough, I pulled out my phone and dialed Dawn's number.

"Please, come pick me up!" I whispered urgently, trying to not let my voice echo throughout the empty neighborhood.

"What? Why?" she asked urgently.

"I'll tell you when you come get me. I'm a block from Cody's house. Just come get me, please."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."

**ALRIGHTY SO**

**Basically, my dad has been gone for work for the past month, and I won't see him in a month, and I'm moving to a different country in a month. I have had craploads of homework lately and I'm doing a lot of chores cuz my mom is working on moving things- so laundry, dinner, and dishes go to mee! yaay! -_-**

**lol well you guys rock so please don't give up on meeeeeee**

**k bai!**


	13. I'm so sorry guys

**Heya there! Yes I know I haven't updated in forever, but you know, I'm kinda moving, so um, yeah….also….I am writing a small book that I will try to get published, and I really want to focus on that.**

**I have had zero inspiration or enthusiasm about writing Unspoken, and I just…I don't want to write it. I feel like no one really liked it and that I have a selfish reputation as an author. I really only want to write about what will happen in the story like four years later, but I can't do a time skip. So, I'm taking a little break and working on my book. I know you will all be really mad but oh well, you will have to deal. I'm super sorry about this. The contest didn't go well, the only person who entered anything was RadRadha (which it was AMAZING) but yeah.. um I think when I come back my writing skill will be improved. So um….bye for now, I guess! I know I'll get a lot of hate and loose a lot of flowers/views/favorites/comments but yeah…I'm super sorry. Have a nice day, guys **

**If you have any solution to the problem, feel free to comment or PM me- it will be gladly appreciated! I still will check my inbox and story for comments/messages.**

**I just want to thank everyone who has been encouraging me through what I have had of Unexpected and Unspoken. You all rock **

**Bai guys, remember I'm still here if you need me lol XD**

**-orchid**


	14. my evil plan is so evil

**Well HAI THERE**

**Its been a while**

**But anyways, this story…just…ughguhUGHUhguHGUHGUhguHGUHGUHGuggghhhhhhh**

**So I'm really not planning on continuing it. I probably won't.**

**Which conflicts me because I was SOOO looking forward to some of the things I was going to write! NO but I mean ahhh I was going to be sooooo evil you doooon't even know you were all going to murder me I had the best evil plan AHHHH**

**MUHAHAHAHAH**

**But I'm not going to continue this..I'm really sorry, like really really really sorry.**

**I don't really watch Jason's vids anymore…he kind of changed, if you know what I mean. Not in a bad way I'm not judging at all, but it just.. I don't get anymore inspiration because of it. I am so sorry.**

**I'm really tempted to tell you my evil plan.**

**Like really tempted.**

**..**

…**.**

…**.**

**Alright alright**

**I'll tell you later lol**

**I'm still questioning this because there still might be a TINY chance that I will continue it but I'm 99% sure I won't. I am so sorry. **

**So comment/PM if you have any questions, but yeah….I'm really sorry…..**

**Baiiiiiiiiiiii**

**~orchid**

**But literally the plan is so evil ohmeegoosh**


	15. Finally, a True Finale

**Hai there, tis me, a simple and sick burrito**

_**(And me, Bae, who is watching and will leave notes everywhere XD you can skip them if you want. Bet you can't guess who I am ;D)**_

**yea basically im sick and wrapped in a blanket and my friend said my sneezes sound like a kitten and he's calling me a sick burrito and a kitten like help**

**buuuut anyyyywaaayss**

**I just want to thank y'alls for all the comments/follows/favorites :D they make me sooo happy!**

**and i realized that i kinda made a jerk move by just stopping writing the story soooooooo i'm going to make one big ending kinda thing **

**don't be too happy bc it includes my evil plan so you can all hate me afterwards but yayness :)** _**(I know the plan but I wanna see how it works out so I'm here, watching, waiting ~Bae)**_

**I've really changed a lot since I last posted on fanfiction… so my writing style may be darker or sadder or something? idk it might be different but no idea i'm just gonna see where it leads**

**also bae (you know who u r bae) i had a dream last night where u and nish got married and i got really scared like what if that happened **_**(WHAT ~Bae)**_

**ok here goes**

**ohhh alsoooo**

**im really lazy and so im not looking back at any of my old chappies, and im gonna use this thing that nafia wrote for me a really long time ago to put in here, its like.. yea..so i dont remember if i already used it but if i did then im still gonna use it today anyways because its just soy cute**

**tenkyuw nafia for giving me that writing lol**

**and yas everyone**

**and im sick and delirious so welcome to my world of typos and i dont really care how this AN looks so deal with it mwahahaha and my writing is going to be terrible i apologize**

**gosh i need tylenol or medicine of some sort**

_**(this chapter is really long btw ~bae)**_

_**NOW A LITTLE WARNING**_

_**My writing is very bad as I have not written in a long time. I'm making up this chappie as I go. However, this chappie includes mentions of intercourse (sex) but there is no smut whatsoever, it only mentions it so you basically get the cute part that lets you know about it was written by Nafia, and I thank her so much for writing that, because that really helped me so that you knew they were having sex but it wasn't smutty, just more cute. There is no smut, so do not worry. I PROMISE THERES NO SMUT OR BAD STUFF**_

_**Thankyou.**_

_Brooke's POV_

Friends. That word used to mean nothing and now it means everything.

Love. That word used to mean pain and now it means joy.

Jason and I are newly wed. It's been two (or three?) years since we got in a car crash, and met each other for the first time. I was scared of loving and scared to be loved, because for all I knew, anyone I cared about got hurt.

Last year, Joshua made an attempt to kill me again. He kidnapped Allison and Andrew, my two piano students, and threaten to kill them if I didn't come with the diamond. He also said if I told anyone he would kill them. When I arrived with the gem, I made him set the two children free before he tied me to a chair. I didn't tell Jason for fear of the kid's lives, but he called the police when he realized something was wrong. When the cops found me and arrested Joshua, I had been slowly tortured with cuts and burns all over my body. I had lost a lot of blood and was near death. It took weeks to recover, physically and mentally. I still have scars, the ones Josh left on me and the ones I left on myself.

With the help of Jason, I healed quickly, and eventually gave up on self harm. In those days it had become like a drug, but I finally was able to stop.

Now, I live in a small house with Jason, on our own. He proposed to me four months ago, and the wedding was three days ago. Our home is a tiny, adorable place in a little neighborhood called Lilac Hollow. Everyone else in the Team Crafted house are now married-some with kids- and living on their own together. Ty and Alize took over the Team Crafted house, and we hold monthly Mario Kart tournaments there on the first thursday of every month. All of us come, and we form two teams every time. And we bring food. You can never forget food.

Jason still makes youtube videos (just like the rest of the guys), and I will sometimes pop in and say hello. My piano lessons business grew, and I now have many more students. Jason works a part time job at Microsoft. Our lives are at peace, after what feels like centuries of hell.

I'm still mentally recovering from the past few years. I'm almost fine, but will occasionally have night terrors or panic attacks.

"Morning, Brooke." Jason smiled, booping my nose with his finger. I smiled back and blushed a little. I still feel shy and tingly whenever he hugs me or kisses me, or just does anything slightly romantic or cute. I got out of bed and stretched before going into the kitchen to make pancakes. While I was standing at the stove, Jason came up and hugged me from behind. I laughed a little before he let go and I flipped a pancake.

We sat at the table in our pajamas, eating the warm chocolate-chip pancakes.

"Brooke?"

"Mhm?"

"I was uh..wondering.."

"...?"

"Are we um...going to ever…'seal our marriage'...?" He asked quietly.

I stopped eating and looked at the table. I froze up in fear and didn't say anything, I wasn't sure what my response would be.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, I would never force you into something like that!" He reassured quickly, blushing strongly. I slowly looked up at him, quivering a little.

"I..I don't know…"

"Okay. I'm so sorry for asking you, I shouldn't have done that. Whatever happens will happen." He smiled quickly before taking his empty plate to the sink. I nodded, repeating what he said.

"Whatever happens will happen…"

(AN: I honestly have no idea where this is going I'm sorry so it's really unorganized I'm making this up as I go sooo sorry this is really crappy) (Its fab ~bae)

I sat down on the corner of the bed, braiding a piece of my hair. The sun had just set, and I had been thinking for a while now. It had been a week since Jason had brought up 'the seal.' I knew that it needed to happen eventually, and the only problem was that I was scared.

Not scared, terrified.

But I had to get over this fear.

"Jason?"

"Mhmm?" He replied, putting away some books from work. He turned off the lights, so the room was only lit from the moon outside the window. He put away the last book.

"I...I think I'm ready…" I whispered quietly.

Jason stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at me quizzically.

"Ready for wh...oh." His voice got quiet at the end. I blushed a little. He came over and sat next to me on the bed, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Brooke, are you sure?" He murmured, his sky blue eyes gazing into mine. I swallowed and nodded slowly, screwing my eyes shut. I nodded again.

"Yes.. I'm sure."

I still had my eyes closed when about two minutes passed. I felt Jason's hand on my cheek, and he lifted up my chin so I opened my eyes and was looking at him.

"I don't want to hurt you." He mumbled, brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"It's ok." I whispered. Jason nodded, and then pressed his lips against mine. Chills ran down my spine as I, trembling, kissed him back.

~...~

"Jason?"

"Yeah?" His hair was messed up, and I wanted to smooth it out. _C'mon, Brooke_, I told myself. _Don't be shy_. I reached up and ran my fingers through it, tentatively. He smiled and fell back beside me, and I snuggled against him.

"I just wanted to tell you..."

"That I'm unbelievably hot?" Jason's calmness and light teasing, even then, in our bed in the dark, put me a little more at ease.

"That I love you."

His arms tightened around me, and I felt his mouth on the back of my neck. "I love you too, Brooke. I love you so much."

~...~

Jason's POV

I never knew Brooke snored. It's really cute, actually, like a little kitten. She was asleep in my arms, her head on my collarbone.

She was mine now.

That meant I'm hers.

I had never thought I'd be glad to be owned by someone, but right now, I couldn't imagine not belonging to Brooke. There's no one I'd rather belong to than the girl who is kitten- snoring away right here in my arms.

~...~

Brooke's POV

Golden rays crept into the room from the open window, forcing me to wake up. I kept my eyes closed and shifted a little, but froze when I felt skin against my own skin. The events of last night came back to me as I looked down to see Jason's arms wrapped around my bare stomach. My heart fluttered a bit.

"Good morning, beautiful." I heard Jason murmur sleepily into my neck. I smiled and turned around to face him. He smiled back, and I leaned forward hesitantly to give him a peck on the lips. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me back, and I think I blushed.

"I love you, Jason…"

"I love you too."

~...~Two Weeks Later~...~

"Thanks…" I mumbled to Jason, who was holding my hair back as I leaned over the toilet.

"No problem. This is what, the fourth time today that you've thrown up? Maybe we should go to the doctor." He concerned. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine, probably just ate some bad food." I mumbled, standing up and walking to the sink.

"Ok. But if you don't start feeling well soon, I'm going to take you there." He said, walking back out to the kitchen. I nodded an okay as I washed my hands and went back to lay on the bed. I started to wonder why I was sick. Maybe the milk I had with the cereal was bad, or I had eaten too little last night.

Or…

"Jason, I'm going to go get groceries for dinner, I'll be back soon." I stated, slipping on a jacket and some shoes.

"Alright, how long will you be gone?"

"Thirty minutes, at the most."

"Sounds good, but maybe you should pick up some medicine for yourself while you're there." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and gave him a thumbs up before heading out to the car.

I drove to the drug store and grabbed what I needed before checking out.

"Thank you for shopping here." The lady at the counter said as I waved goodbye. I took the small box in my hand and drove back home.

"You're back. You were gone about twenty minutes, instead of thirty." Jason grinned as I walked through the door. I forced a laugh and went straight to the bathroom.

I pulled out the little device and tested it. I waited, shaking, for the sign to pop up.

And there it was.

A tiny, little pink plus.

I didn't know whether this was good, or bad.

Whichever one it was didn't matter, because soon sobs were racking my body uncontrollably.

"Brooke?!" Jason shouted worriedly, swinging open the bathroom door. Within seconds his arms were around me, rocking me back and forth and telling me it would be okay. When I had calmed down enough to talk, he asked me what happened. I slowly pulled out the pregnancy test and handed it to him. I saw his hand tremble as he took it and read it.

It felt like hours before he said something.

"Brooke...I…I will take care of you, and I'll take care of our family."

He looked me in the eyes and smiled before kissing me on the cheek. I tried to smile back, but tears kept coming.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this…" I whispered into the collar of his shirt. He hugged me tighter.

"Brooke.."

"Mhm?" I sniffled, looking up at him.

"What's the thing I used to always tell you?"

I smiled a little. "Some things in life are unexpected…"

"But I'll be with you every step of the way." He finished my sentence. I leaned into his embrace, trying to forget the fear of carrying and having a child.

"It's gonna be okay."

~...~

It's been about a month since we found out that I was carrying a child. Jason had been very cautious about everything. It sometimes got annoying, but it just meant he cared.

Morning sickness was...terrible. Jason stayed home from work to stay with me and help me with making food, and basically just getting around the house.

"Are you feeling better?" Jason asked, tucking a blanket around me. I shook my head, taking a sip of water. He put his hand to my forehead, to my cheeks, and back to my forehead.

"I think you might have a fever. Let me go get the thermometer." He stated, heading to the bathroom. I layed my head back, chills running up and down my body. Jason sat down next to me on the couch, and using his hand to tilt my head forward, and stuck the thermometer under my tongue. In about a minute the little device beeped, letting us know it had gotten the temperature. It read 99.6. Normal body temperature was 98.2, so it was clear that I had a small fever.

"I didn't think morning sickness included fever…" Jason frowned, looking at the thermometer.

"It doesn't." I groaned, placing a hand over my stomach.

"I'll take you to the doctor, this isn't good." He stated worriedly, standing up.

"No, no. I'm fine. This will pass." I mumbled, chills turning to immense heat. Jason looked at me, concern etched on his face. I smiled, and he loosened up a bit and smile back.

"Do you want to start thinking of names?" Jason asked, sitting down next me and putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Sure, let's start with girl names, and then boys." I giggled, leaning into his arm.

"I like the name Erin...or Haley. I like both. Willow is also pretty." Jason suggested, starting to braid my hair.

"Yeah, those are both really nice. As for boys… maybe Kester, or Caleb. Those are nice." I mumbled, starting to drift into sleep.

"We'll think about it more later." Jason laughed, tucking the blanket tighter around me. I nodded, eyes closed, laying down and hugging a pillow. I felt him kiss my forehead, and then kiss my stomach. I smiled as I drifted into sleep.

~...~

"Wake up, sleepy. TIme to go to the doctor's and find out the gender of our baby.." Jason's voice whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and grinned. I stood up and got on some clothes. As I stood in front of the mirror brushing my hair, I noticed the slightest evidence of a baby bump. It was tiny, but still there. I smiled a little, the thought of being a mother making me happy. Oh, how I wish my parents were here to see this…

Jason soon appeared in the mirror, too, his arms wrapping around my waist as he kissed the back of my neck. I giggled and blushed, playfully trying to get him to stop.

"Ready to go, Brooke?" Jason laughed, giving me a big bear hug. I gave him a thumbs up and we headed to the car.

I was still a little sick, and sometimes my stomach would really hurt, but I dismissed it as more morning sickness. Fevers would occasionally pop up every other night, but I knew I'd get over it soon.

We drove up to the doctor's office and checked in, and we were moved to an ultrasound room. (Lies, they never let you in that fast ~Bae) (AN: omg bae ikr the doctors are terrible it takes like an hour to check in) There, a nurse had me lie down on a table, and Jason sat down in a chair next to me. The nurse lifted up my shirt and put on the awkward blue gel, and started to feel around with the machine. Jason took my hand, gave it a squeeze, and smiled.

"Would you like to know the gender of your baby, or do you want it to be a surprise?" The nurse asked kindly after cleaning off the gel. Jason and I looked at eachother before asking what the gender was.

"Congratulations, you're going to have...a baby girl!" She clapped her hands together. Jason grinned widely before picking me up and spinning me around. I squealed and felt tears form in my eyes.

We were going to have a baby girl.

A cute, small little girl.

Our girl.

~...~

Jason and I decided we would name her Willow Lydia Probst. We turned our small guest room into a baby room. We began to paint the walls a light lavender with swirls of teal, we shopped for furniture (but didn't buy any yet), and got a few clothes. After we announced the new member coming to our family at one of the monthly Mario Kart tournaments, they all congratulated us. Tia and Jerome, Alize and Ty, and Rachel and Sky all had a kid of their own, so I was fourth in the group to have a child.

Now, I had a little baby bump, still tiny but it was existent. My fevers at night got worse, and so did the morning sickness.

One night, as I was getting ready for bed, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked towards the window, and saw a face peering in. I squinted and tried to see who it was, while placing a hand protectively over my stomach. Sudden recognition swept over me as I noticed the familiar black hair and twisted smirk.

Josh.

Bullets started going off, and i saw blood everywhere. The scars on my body started to bleed and burn again, causing me to hyperventilate. I shrieked and cried and screamed as all this was happened around me, and I heard a voice in the distance calling out to me. I screwed my eyes shut and covered my ears as I collapsed to the floor, shaking, crying out, and feeling pain scorch through my body.

"Brooke, Brooke!" I felt arms wrap around me, and I wasn't sure whose they were. I figured they were Josh's trying to hurt me again, trying to drag knives and flames and needles across my body. I kicked and tried to fight back and cried louder, but my voice eventually gave out and my body rendered useless. Slowly, everything started to fade away. It felt like dying but it wasn't. It was like I was waking up.

"Brooke, you're okay!" The voice was louder. The empty space that I saw soon started to fill with color again. I was on the floor of the bedroom, sobs racking my body. I realized that Jason's arms were around me, not Josh's. They weren't hurting me, but trying to comfort me and calm me down.

"J-Jason..?" I whispered hoarsely, looking up at him. He nodded his head.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe." He consoled, rubbing my back. My gaze darted to the window where I had seen Josh's face, and, sure enough, it wasn't there. My quickened breathing turned back to a steady, shaky breath, with occasional hiccups. I buried my face in Jason's warm chest, tears staining his shirt.

"It wasn't real, it was just a panic attack, you're alright." He whispered into my ear.

After a minute of sitting there, Jason scooped me up and placed me on the bed. He layed down next to me but then propped himself up on his elbow to look down at me. I closed my eyes and I felt his lips on my forehead. Then he started to kiss my wrist. Then the other wrist, then my thigh, then my ankles, he started to kiss all my scars, every single one of them, ones I placed and ones I did not. I shuddered as his soft lips touched my bare skin, and the last kiss he placed was on my lips. I curled into his body, and he held me tight. I fell asleep in his arms that night.

~...~

Another week passed, and my sickness and fevers had gotten worse. We went to the doctor and told him about how I had been getting sick, and about the panic attack. The doctor gave me some medicine, but it was just ordinary Motrin from a pharmacy. As for the panic attack, he made sure that I was okay and asked me a few questions, but did nothing else.

We held a small babyshower-like-thing at the mario kart tournament that month, so our friends got us a couple baby clothes. I was really sick when we were there, so I tried to enjoy myself and put on a smile when I felt sick to the core.

Jason got extremely concerned when the medicine did not help me. I said it was okay, but I also was a little concerned myself. The doctor, however, reassured us that everything was fine.

"What do you think our little Willow will be like?" I wondered aloud one day as I made chicken soup.

"She'll be beautiful like her mother, and hilarious like me, I think." He laughed, setting the table with two plates. I poured the soup into the bowls and sat down at the table, facing the smiling Jason. We chatted happily about the day, how piano lessons were going, and his job at microsoft. Later that night we made a video of us playing Hungergames with Tia and Jerome and posted it on youtube. I would've won if Jerome didn't have an iron sword…

My stomach was in a little pain as we went to sleep that night, but I just took some of the medication the doctor gave me and went to sleep.

_Jason's POV _

I got in bed next to Brooke, still thinking of the fun round of Hungergames we had with our friends. I came in last, but that's only because Tia took the loot from a player I killed.

"G'night, Jason." Brooke mumbled sleepily, closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams." I replied, running my hand through her hair. She was so beautiful. And nice. And just...amazing.

She still wasn't getting better. Her fevers occurred more often, but only getting to 99.7, so nothing super bad. If your temperature gets to 103, then you have to go the hospital. She had been throwing up a lot, though, more than the normal morning sickness amount. However, the doctor said she would be fine, so I know she'll get better. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I layed down next to her, and started to drift into sleep.

~...~

I heard the flick of a light switch and the darkness was suddenly illuminated. I reluctantly opened my eyes. When I did, I saw the bathroom light on, so I stood up out of bed and walked over to see Brooke huddled on the floor near the toilet. I quickly grabbed a hair tie and put her hair in a ponytail for her, then started to rub her back. She groaned and clenched her slightly-larger stomach.

"Does it feel like nausea?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"N-no...it's more like sharp p-pains…"

"Should we go to the hospital?" I asked, dabbing a towel to her mouth.

"No, I'm f-fine, I probably j-just ate some bad food yesterday…" She mumbled, tucking loose hair behind her ears.

"Okay, but if something's ever wrong, tell me, okay?"

"Okay."

We went back to bed, but she had to get up a couple more times that night. In the morning, she seemed fine. However, throughout the week, the sharp pains continued, and even worse. We did call the doctor at one point, but he said to keep taking the medication and that she should be fine.

~...~

"Mooonth twoo…" I said in a sing-song voice when Brooke sat next to me on the couch. She smiled a little, but looked a little pale. She noticed the concern in my eyes, and put her head on my shoulder.

"I'll be fine, silly. I took some of the medication this morning." She said weakly. I nodded my head and put my arm around her shoulders, but still had trouble believing it.

We stayed like that on the couch, just snuggling, talking about random little things like piano, our baby, and our friends. Eventually our conversation grew to silence, and I closed my eyes. We started to both drift off into sleep. Her body heat against mine was comforting. She was so warm…

...too warm.

I put my hand to her forehead and I noticed she was shaking. Her forehead and cheeks burned. I quickly moved her so she was sitting up and ran to get the thermometer. When I came back, coughs were racking her body and she was clenching her stomach, hunched over on the floor. I quickly bent next to her and held her while putting the thermometer under her tongue. When it beeped, I pulled it out and read it.

104 degrees.

Brooke coughed again, this time bringing up blood. I scooped her up and ran out to the car, and without worrying about locking the front door started to drive to the hospital. Brooke looked more pale and weak than ever, except for her cheeks, which were rosy with sickness. I tried to console her and calm her down, and calm myself down. Finally, we reached the hospital, and I picked her up bridal style and sprinted through the door and went to the front desk.

I looked desperately at the nurse. I was too scared to talk. She looked at Brooke.

"Oh god...paramedics!" She shouted, quickly coming around the desk to help me hold her. She called again for paramedics and I started to tell her shakily what happened.

"She..sh-she has a 104 fever and she was coughing blood, and shaking, and was throwing up, and the doctor said it was just morning sickness but this isn't morning sickness!" My voice ended in a loud plead.

"Morning sickness? You mean she's pregnant?!"

"Yes." I whispered, face pale, the answer barely escaping my lips. I looked down Brooke, whose eyes were screwed up and was coughing more blood onto my shirt. I cradled her closer.

Paramedics came down the aisle with a stretcher, and they quickly took Brooke from my arms and laid her on her back. I grasped her hand.

The nurse repeated what I had told her, and they started to quickly roll the stretcher down the aisle. I tried to follow, but when we reached a pair of doors, one of the male nurses told me I had to stay in the waiting room.

"Please, she's my wife! I need to be with her!" I yelled, anger mixing with fear.

"Sir, I'm sorry, please, we need y-"

"No! I have to stay with her!" I yelled back. When I kept trying to follow them, two other assistants had to come and hold me back. I yelled and sobbed as they took her away, fearing if she would be okay, if the baby would be okay…

If they would both survive…

I shook my head clear of terrifying thought and continued to fight back. Eventually my voice became hoarse and I let the nurses take me to the waiting room. I sat in the chair, quietly crying to myself. The nurse asked if I had anyone who I wanted to come wait with me. I thought about calling Jerome, Ty, Tia or Alize, but decided not to, so I told her no. She blinked in understanding. She turned to leave but I stopped her.

"Can I at least know what's wrong; what's happening to her?" I asked in a quiet, broken voice. She looked at me sorrowfully.

"I don't know for sure, and they don't either, but they think something happened during the first month of pregnancy. She caught a sickness that takes a long time to develop, and it's at it's worst stage right now." She informed me. I nodded my head, pretending to understand.

"Will they...will they make it?"

She looked at me, in distress. She said nothing and went back to her position at the front desk. I

closed my eyes and started to cry silently some more. The other small amount of people in the waiting room looked at me with sympathy and compassion. They must have heard my conversation with the nurse. I didn't care.

It felt like it had been centuries before different nurse came to me. I looked up hopefully.

"Sir…" He mumbled quietly. He sat in the chair next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Is Brooke okay? Is Willow okay?" I asked for what seemed like the millionth time. The man simply bowed his head.

"Mr. Probst...Brooke is okay. she'll need to be here a couple of days to recover, but she is okay."

I sighed in relief, but asked again about my unborn daughter.

"I...sir...she...didn't...make it…"

I froze.

"Take me to Brooke, please..."

Without a word, he stood up and led me to the room. I passed through the previously-forbidden doors, and we walked to a room labeled 302.

As I stepped through the doors, I saw Brooke, lying on the hospital bed.

She was still, pale, and looked like a fallen angel. An angel whose halo was broken, who was afraid of the light, but still had a little fight in her.

Her heart monitor beeped steadily, reassuring me she was okay. I still shook as I approached the bed. All kinds of cables and fluids were hooked up to her body.

"Brooke…" I whispered, barely audible. I put my hand on her cheek, tracing it gently around her jaw. I choked back a sob.

I stayed there for hours, sitting next to her, waiting for her to wake up.

After about six hours, her deep blue eyes started to flutter open. As soon as she saw me, she started to cry. I tried to sit up but I immediately pushed her gently back down. I leaned down to hug her and kiss her forehead. I started to cry, too.

"I almost lost you…" I murmured lightly, folding my hand into hers.

"J-Jason, Willow...sh-she's..." She cried desperately, squeezing my hand. She sobbed and I hugged her.

" I know, I know…" I replied weakly.

"I should've taken better care of myself; I should have been better; I should've been more careful; this is all my fault!" She buried her face in my chest.

"No, it isn't your fault, it's not!" I said back, rubbing her back. I blamed myself.

"She's gone, she's...she's dead…"

~...~

A week passed and Brooke was still hospitalized. They discovered that she had a stomach acid leak and it had been in her for about a month.

It was all my fault.

I should have taken care of her, been more aware, seen that she was in pain even when she wouldn't tell me. I should've been able to do something.

By now we had called our friends and told them what had happened. All of them came to visit Brooke and I in the hospital, and wished us well. They couldn't do much more.

And neither could I.

Brooke had...she seemed lifeless inside of a living body. She was pale and her eyes were dull. I think she had given up. She didn't speak, she didn't smile, she didn't...live. And I don't think I did either.

"Mr. Probst?" A voice sounded behind me. I turned around to face one of the nurses who had been taking care of Brooke.

"I would like to inform you that...what happened to your baby, was impossible to prevent…there was nothing you could'be done to stop it. So please, do not blame yourself or let your wife blame herself." She said quietly. I nodded my head, pretending to agree to that when I didn't. I would always feel like it was my fault.

"Thank you." I fake smiled. I think she knew it was fake, but she smiled back and went back to her post.

~...~ Three Months Later

"Brooke, do you want me to make dinner?" I called from the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards.

"Sure." She called back. Her voice was weak, as it had been since the incident. Multiple times I would find her in Willow's room, crying and whispering her name. I, too, would sometimes join her, but I knew that it would be hard to heal from this.

Without telling Brooke (because I knew she would be mad at me), I went to go visit her psychiatrist and tell him what happened. He told me that it, obviously, was not good for her recovery, and it had probably brought her back down again. He said I would have to work hard and that he would too to help her heal again. I agreed. He started to ask if I was okay, too, knowing that I had been through the same thing. I quickly said yes and changed the topic, not wanting to get involved in something like that.

"Mr. Probst, I am going to warn you that she may have more panic attacks, because the incident has most likely added on to her PTSD. If anything serious happens, contact me immediately." He explained. I nodded my head, and was on my way back home. When I got back, I found Brooke lying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, fast asleep. She had dried tear stains on her eyes. I went over and sat next to her, and tried to wipe away the marks.

"Brooke...I just wish you knew this wasn't your fault." I whispered lovingly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Her nose twitched a little, but she went still again.

She looked so peaceful. So calm.

So broken.

"Jason?" Brooke's quiet voice woke me from my thoughts, and I looked down to see her stormy blue eyes looking up at mine.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we will ever...try again?"

"Try again? To be parents?"

"Yeah...not now. I couldn't do it now. Not after…"

"Right… trying again, I guess whatever happens will happen. Some things in life are just Unexpected, ya know?"

"Please don't say the line again."

"Buuuuuuuut…:"

"Jason."

"I wiiiilllllll beeee…."

"Jay-son."

"Wiiittthhh youuuuu…"

"Asdfghjkl…"

"Every..step...of the way!" I laughed, giving her a hug. I noticed her smile a little, despite being a little annoyed with me.

"I love you, Brooke."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"Cheesy."

"You bet."

~...~ _Five Years Later_

I sat with my elbows on my knees, knuckles white. Beads of sweat sparkled on my forehead.

"It's gonna be ok, she's gonna be ok this time." I whispered to myself, screwing my eyes shut.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed before a nurse came up to me.

"Would you come with me, Mr. Probst?" She said in a sweet voice. I shakily nodded my head and stood up to follow her into room 302.  
When she opened the door, I heard a quiet, soft cry from across the room.

And there, sitting in the hospital bed, was a worn-out, beautiful Brooke holding a tiny, gorgeous baby.

Our son.

With a smile on my face, I walked (more like stumbled) across the tile to sit on the bed next to the love of my life. She grinned, looking overjoyed, before showing me the little baby in the bundled blankets. He had rosy cheeks and a button nose, and just a tuft of fuzzy brown hair on his head. It looked a little curly.

"Jason, he's beautiful.."

"Yes, yes... he is…"

The nurses and doctors left the room to let us have a little time alone with the new addition to our family. We laughed and joked and adored over our little boy. Brooke offered if I wanted to hold him; I gladly excepted.

"Jason…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Willow would be happy that we tried again…?" Her voice came out as a small whisper. I paused, looking at the sleeping baby in my arms.

"Yes. I think**ong time to write** she would be very happy." I murmured, cupping Brooke's chin in one of my hands before leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you, Jason…"

"I love you too, Brooke."

_AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS ~Bae_

**AAAALLLLLL RIGHTYYY NOWWWW**

**So that took a looong time to writeeeee**

_Like, a month. Maybe more. She started writing this before I posted Slipping Clocks/BAT Oneshots :PPPPP_

**and great scott was it a lot! If you love that, great! If you dont, sucks for you!**

_Twelve looong pages, thirteen including this :P_

**But that was it, guys. The finale. Yes I know it was pretty sad, sorry for being evil **_(sorry not sorry) _**I tried to make it happy in the end! I pwomise!**

**But bae has really helped me out with this **_(I KNEW ALLLL ALONG)_ **(Le Bae, Le Baetato), but that, was, it. It's officially finished,**

**Unexpected/Unspoken is finished! **

**So, I'm not sure how often I will be posting anything, but even if I don't post, I will always respond to my PMs! So feel free to PM me if needed :3 **

**Thank you guys so freaking much for all the amazing support I've gotten while writing this. You all kept me going. Thank you.**

**Well, I'll see you around, guys! **

**Orchid out! :D **_(And Bae! Happy writing!)_

_Ok. Question of the chapter_**(nO IT'S CHAPPIE) **_(GRAMMAR CHILD): WHO IS BAETATO?_

**I'm serious guys. Thank you so much. :)**


End file.
